Pure Vampires
Real Vampires in Earth-473 Gallery Name: Vampire,The Undead,Wampyr, and Children of the Night. Universe: Earth 473 Body Type: Undead Special Adaptations: See "Powers and Abilities" Unusual Features: pale skin with a weak hint of original skin color (grows even paler with "age"), Vibrant "vitalized hair, and exotic, animal-like colored eyes Origin: Mired in the Darkest Corners of History Profile by: William Pryce History Vampires are as Supernatural beings as those created by Essex's virus are those of science, although Supernatural brand of vampires pass their "gift" on a biological change through the sharing of blood on both ends. Countless of accounts of vampires, legends ranging from all over the globe and through time, resulting in tales describing the undead with various different powers and weaknesses. This is due to the various established vampire "bloodlines",which particular vampiric traits are passed on from vampire to vampire. A characteristic of Dracula's bloodline is shape-shifting, however because becoming a vampire isn't automatically like Dracula many vampires experience partial shape-shifting and die because of that. However an interesting side-note is that to "create" a new bloodline you have to be bitten by many different vampires during your mortal life then when you die as a mortal you resurrect a new type of vampire, such as a shape-shifting vampire Turning To become or turn someone into a vampire, the process known as the "Dark Kiss", where both human and vampire sire must drink from one another, resulting in the sire to be the now "newborn" vampire "Father/Mother-In-Darkness", joining the sire's "Get" (or Sired Newborns). This is also a way to continue an established bloodline, although, the further removed it goes from the direct source, certain special gifts of the bloodline become much weaker and more limited . The appearance of the pure vampire is pale with exotic almost animal-like color-saturated eyes, as well as very lush hair. In times of great emotion, suffering the "red thirst", or feeding, they will exhibit different colored eyes. Those of Dracula's bloodline have blood red eyes. Powers and Abilities Powers Summoning and shapeshifting: Those of the Dracula bloodline could summon and control certain creatures such as bats, wolves, and rats; as well as transform themselves into bats, and in the case of some, wolves, while retaining their human intelligence in these forms. Some elders could even become human-sized bats. Elder Vampires could also transform themselves into mist at will, while still retaining their normal consciousnesses in that form. Mind control: A vampire, generally of the Dracula bloodline, could make most human beings into his or her temporary slave if he or she could catch their gaze for a sufficient amount of time, usually only a matter of seconds. The exact length of time needed to mesmerize the victim depended on the strength of will of the vampire and that of his or her victim. Abilities Will Power:The vampire's willpower determine the extent to which he or she could master their craving for blood and retain the same personality they had in life. However, most people that became vampires quickly found themselves unable to resist the all consuming craving for blood. They quickly degenerated into cruel and animalistic hunters of ordinary human beings, even if these new vampires had been kind and sensitive people in their mortal lives. Weaknesses Red Thirst: Vampires require the fresh blood of living beings, preferably the blood of humans, in order to sustain their physical existence and, usually, obtain it by biting their victims and draining their victims' blood. Silver and Wood Weakness: The only substances which could cause a vampire pain were silver and, to a lesser extent, unless it penetrated the vampire's heart, wood. The surest way to kill a vampire was to drive a wooden stake or a silver blade through his or her heart. The stake or blade prevented the heart from supplying ichor to the rest of the body, resulting in instant death (with the sole exception being the King of Vampires, which at this point of time is Dracula, who can reform if the stake is removed from his "dead" form). Decapitation: Beheading a vampire would also kill him or her. Sunlight: Expose the vampire to direct sunlight, and permanent death befalls the unlucky vampire. Mirrors: Vampires, including did not reflect an image in mirrors, nor show up on photographic plates or similar mediums. Rest: Vampires must rest during daylight hours,preferably inside coffins or other protective "shells". Average Strength Level Most vampires possessed superhuman physical strength anywhere from 10 to 20 times greater than they possessed in their mortal lives. The vast majority of known and recorded vampires were capable of lifting from 1,000 lb (450 kg) to 4,000 lb (1,800 kg), with only Count Dracula and his predecessor Varnae being known to lift more at four and seven tons respectively due to their special stance as ruler of Earth's vampire race. Hierarchy (Of Dracula's Bloodline) The King of the Vampires (Dracula) - The Eldest of Dracula's Get - Newborns turned by Dracula himself - 'Elders turned by Dracula's Get' - 'Newborns turned by Dracula's Get' Roleplaying Statistics NAME: Vampire (or Wampyr, for the elder set) CHARACTER INFO: Above AGE: N/A STRENGTHS: Above WEAKNESSES: Above __________________ STATS STRENGTH: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) AGILITY: Incredible In 40 (2d20) ENDURANCE: Unearthly Un 100 (1d100) REASON: Good Gd 10 (1d10) INTUITION: Incredible In 40 (2d20) PSYCHE: Incredible In 40 (2d20) SPEED: Monstrous Mn 75 POPULARITY: Pr 4 (1d4) ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Spectacular Sp 45 PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Sensational Sn 60 (6d10) ENERGY ATTACK: None ENERGY DEFENSE: Sensational Sn 60 (6d10) PSYCHIC ATTACK: Incredible In 40 (2d20) PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Incredible In 40 (2d20) ______________________